


Thomats Challenge N'10

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [380]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger Management, Borussia Dortmund, FC Bayern München, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, M/M, i miss matsi in red, i needed to react to these dorks ya know, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils devaient forcément se revoir une nouvelle fois pour le dixième épisode.
Relationships: Mats Hummels/Thomas Müller
Series: FootballShot [380]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Thomats Challenge N'10

Thomats Challenge n’10

  
« C’est bon de rentrer à la maison. » Mats ne peut pas s’empêcher de dire ça en inspirant l’air de l’Allianz Arena, son dernier match ici commence à remonter, ça devait être celui face à Francfort pour jouer le titre

« Ce n’est pas ta maison espèce de traître. » Même si Thomas dit ça en plaisantant, c’est plutôt vexant de l’entendre parler de lui comme ça

« Garde tes reproches pour ton petit corps Thommy, tu ne ferais rien sans moi. »

« Tu parles des challenges Thomats ? Je pourrais te remplacer et garder le concept, je suis même sûr que d’anciens joueurs voudraient bien le faire, Fips pourrait se dégager un créneau, Miro n’est pas si loin, Basti serait sûrement occupé. »

« Ok-Ok, tu parles toujours beaucoup trop Thomas, j’ai compris. »

« Mais c’est vrai qu’un bon challenge Thomats a besoin de son Mats. » Thomas sourit, étrangement parce qu’il a toujours eu un sourire perturbant et Mats n’est sûrement pas le seul à le penser honnêtement

« Ah tu vois, je suis ta clé de voûte et tu es ma serrure »

« C’est une horrible comparaison Mats ! »

« Pour ma défense, je n’étais pas inspiré, et puis, ça ne peut pas être pire que toutes tes métaphores sans aucun sens ! »

« C’est bien de te revoir après tout ce temps. » Thomas lui avoue en passant son bras autour de ses épaules 

« Sentiments partagés Müller. »

Fin


End file.
